Born for Hell
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A vessel for a demon is born, and the Winchesters and Castiel both have to protect mother and baby before both Heaven and Hell try to take them away. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M for language and content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A vessel for a demon is born, and the Winchesters and Castiel both have to protect mother and baby before both Heaven and Hell try to take them away. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Hi again, everyone! I got the idea for this last night as I was drifting off to sleep. I hope you like it. Someone's going to be paired with the girl after the baby's born but I've not decided who so have a guess! Anyway chapter one's short as usual with my stories, so enjoy! I'm gonna love writing this one, I can feel it already! Reviews are welcome! xxxx

**

* * *

Born for Hell **

**~Chapter One~**

Dean and Sam can see the flames five miles away, and they panic knowing that the mother of this vessel is still inside. The vessel hasn't been born yet, but the baby is due in mere days and the demons and angels are having a fight right now, both sides blasting the hospital apart, not giving a damn about who they destroy just as long as the mother of this baby isn't alive. She's only in there because she requested it, thinking the demons couldn't get her there if there were so many others around.

"Shit, Sam…" Dean breathes as he speeds up the car, "It's gonna be a miracle if this girl's alive!"

"Just keep calm, Dean," Sam tells him, "Cas might be there already."

Castiel is on his way too, almost there now. He can see the orange and golden flames dancing as the hospital is slowly being burned to the ground, blown up and ruined by the beings fighting above it.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Ella Carson is stumbling through the corridors, trying to find any way out. She keeps whispering to her baby that she's sorry, and that they're going to be okay. This is the end of them both. She can feel that it's the end of them both, and another blast rocks the hospital. She manages to steady herself before she falls and she reaches the stairs. She prays as she moves down them that there isn't another explosion.

Reaching safety at the bottom of the stairs, she comes face to face with a man in a trenchcoat with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Help me…" She whispers weakly, choking on the thick smoke, "Please…"

Castiel lifts her into his arms with inhuman strength and they are outside in a flash, just in time to meet the Winchesters.

"Cas, is she okay?" Dean asks as Castiel puts the girl on her feet carefully, her dark hair messy and dirty, pale face covered in soot from the smoke and sweat covering her body.

She's coughing heavily and her dark green eyes open to meet Castiel's blue ones.

"Hey, Ella?" Dean begins, Ella turning to meet his gaze, "Ella? Are you okay?"

She smiles weakly and coughs a little more.

"Thank you…" She whispers, leaning against Dean, "My baby…"

"It's okay, we're going to protect you and your baby," Dean tells her, "It's okay."

He holds Ella close and dries her eyes, shushing her when she whimpers against him.

"My name's Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sammy," Dean tells her, indicating Sam, "And the guy who got you out is Castiel…"

"Is he a demon?" She asks as Castiel goes to talk with Sam.

"No, he's an angel…" Dean replies, "An angel who's given up a lot to help us."

"Come on, Dean!" Sam cries, "Before they realise she's missing!"

Dean nods and holds Ella by the arms, walking her to the car.

"You're not having any pain are you, Ella?" Dean asks, "No baby pains or anything…?"

Ella shakes her head and breathes a shaky sigh.

"I'm scared…" She whispers, her words going unnoticed.

Sam opens the car door and Castiel zaps himself into the back seat, Sam helping Ella in who leans against Castiel for support. The angel holds her close as she gasps through her baby kicking. The baby's kicking quite violently so the angel rests a hand on her stomach to calm it down.

"We need somewhere with a bed, Dean." Castiel says, Dean watching in the rear-view mirror as the angel gives him a warning look, "And soon."

They've been on the road for fifteen minutes when Ella cries out in pain and sits up, watching in horror as her waters break.

"Oh my God!" She cries, "The baby's coming!"

Dean just looks at the road, then to Heaven and then back at the road again.

"Son of a bitch!"

-TBC-

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Duh duh duuuuhhhh! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **A vessel for a demon is born, and the Winchesters and Castiel both have to protect mother and baby before both Heaven and Hell try to take them away. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Born for Hell **

**~Chapter Two~**

The Winchesters have reached Bobby's house within six hours, and the contractions are getting closer together. In the panic room, Castiel sits behind Ella, holding her close as the girl goes through another contraction. The angel wishes he could just take her pain away, but the girl wants to give birth naturally, so he respects her wishes and continues to support her. Sam's going to deliver because Ella actually trusts him to, and he just hopes he can do a good job.

"Cas…" She whispers as she relaxes against him, "Cas, it hurts…"

* * *

Nine hours down the line and Bobby and Dean wince at the screams coming from downstairs. Dean looks to Bobby who begins to gather the only supplies he has, as Dean does before they head downstairs.

They enter the room to find Ella gripping Castiel's hands until her knuckles are white, the angel not showing any sign of pain. Sam is encouraging Ella while getting her through.

"Push! Push, Ella!" He tells her, the girl complying and screaming as she does, "Good girl! Good job!"

Dean's so proud of his brother who's guiding this stranger through her difficult time. Sam's smiling as the head crowns and Ella's now sobbing heavily in pain.

"Push on the next contraction, Ella," He says softly, "As soon as you feel it."

Ella nods and cries in pain, pushing again before a baby's cries ring out through the room.

"Oh, Ella!" Sam exclaims, "You've got a girl! Congratulations!"

Elle cries and turns into Castiel's chest and buries her face, smiling beautifully as she pulls away and kissing his cheek.

"I've got a girl, Cas!" She cries, "I've got a baby girl!"

"I know, Ella," Castiel replies, "Congratulations."

Ella smiles stunningly and gasps as her little girl is passed to her.

"Hey, Alaina." Ella whispers, "You beautiful girl…it's Momma, Alaina…"

The men share a somewhat relieved look as the mother holds her precious baby.

* * *

Ella sleeps peacefully while Castiel holds the dark haired, green-eyed baby gently in his arms. When crying rings out through the panic room again, Ella jumps up and gasps.

"Is she okay?" She asks, taking the baby in her arms, "Shhh, Sweetheart."

"She might be hungry." Castiel replies, "We'll give you some privacy."

The men leave and Ella pulls down the nightdress that Bobby had bought her. It is now eleven-thirty in the morning and Bobby had gone out an hour previously to buy Ella and the baby some clothes and equipment. She lifts the crying girl closer to her and Alaina begins to feed. Ella gasps at the feeling, smiling softly at her little girl as they lock eyes.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers, stroking Alaina's face tenderly, "My beautiful little girl."

Castiel watches in the shadows and smiles at the young mother and daughter, warmth filling his borrowed heart as the baby and mother bond through a shared gaze. He realises what a work of art Ella is and blushes as he catches a glimpse of her naked upper half.

"I love you, Ali…" He hears her whisper, "I love you so much, and nothing and no-one is gonna take you from me or hurt you…I promise you."

The angel smiles at the tenderness between the tiny family as the Alaina wraps her tiny hand around Ella's finger.

"I love you." Alaina whispers again one tear falling down her face as she cradles her baby close, "I love you, baby girl…I love you."

Castiel just hopes that he, Dean, Sam and Bobby can keep the small family safe.

-TBC-

* * *

**I've had alerts already! You guys are amazing! I'd love to know what you think so far! xxxxxx THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **A vessel for a demon is born, and the Winchesters and Castiel both have to protect mother and baby before both Heaven and Hell try to take them away. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Born for Hell **

**~Chapter Three~**

Ella sits with Alaina cradled close to her on the sofa in Bobby's house, Castiel by her side and watching her with fascination. Dean and Bobby share looks and chuckle to one another as Sam enters the kitchen.

"Looks like someone's got an admirer," Sam laughs, "Look at his eyes…he's besotted…"

Dean smirks and opens a beer.

"Poor girl…she has no idea what she's letting herself in for. He's not gonna leave her alone is he?" He chuckles.

"Leave them alone." Bobby grins, "They look, dare I say, good together."

On the sofa, Castiel leans over and strokes the baby's face with his index finger.

"She's stunning," Castiel whispers, "So beautiful…like her mother."

Ella looks up at the angel and smiles gorgeously.

"Thank you," She replies, "I wish her father was here though…he left us when he discovered she was a demonic vessel…"

"How did he find out?" Castiel asks, Ella sighing and rubbing her face as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay," Ella interrupts, "I just…we were told by an angel called Zachariah…"

Castiel's eyes widened.

"Zachariah?" He asks, earning a nod as Ella wipes her eyes.

"I didn't know he'd set the other angels on me…" She admits, "I trusted him."

She looks back to her baby and sighs.

"I'm terrified someone's gonna hurt her…" She tells the angel, "I don't wanna lose her."

Castiel puts a gentle hand on the one that Ella rests on Alaina's stomach.

"I won't let anyone hurt her," He says softly, "I'll protect her and you the best I can."

Ella smiles gratefully through her tears and wraps an arm around the angel, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much for everything…" She whispers, earning a soft smile from Castiel.

Alaina's eyes open and she looks up at her mother. Ella gasps and smiles lovingly at the baby.

"Hey, beautiful girl!" She exclaims, lifting Alaina closer and resting her against her chest, rubbing her back and sighing dreamily as her little girl snuggled into her embrace, "Oh, I love you so much."

Castiel smiles at the girl and presses a kiss to her temple.

Dean enters the living room and sits by Ella, smiling when she passes him Alaina.

"Hey, Ali," He says softly, trying and failing to hide his smile when she snuggles against him, "Wow…she likes cuddles."

"She must like you." Ella replies, "She likes all of you, I think."

The tiny girl begins to cry and Dean passes her back to Ella. The poor little baby looks so tired still, so Ella cradles her in her arms and begins to rock her, shushing her and patting her back. Castiel moves as Ella lies down on the sofa, resting the baby against her chest before lightly rubbing her back.

The men watch with actual fondness at the way Alaina's eyes began to drift shut slowly and the soft gurgling sounds she makes as she stops crying.

Then the angel senses something and moves to the windows, his eyes widening with shock at what he sees. .

"Demons." He says, "They've come for the baby."

Ella sat up slowly with tears in her eyes.

"Don't let them take me…or my child," She weeps, "You promised me, Castiel!"

"Shhh," He says in an almost whisper, moving to her side and taking her in his arms, "Hush, Ella…we won't let them, we won't. We've just got to get you safe."

"Panic room?" Bobby asks, Castiel nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam. We're going to need your powers as well as my own and Ruby's knife. There are too many." Castiel says, "We can't fight them without your powers."

Sam nods and Dean scowls while Bobby takes Ella and Alaina downstairs.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **A vessel for a demon is born, and the Winchesters and Castiel both have to protect mother and baby before both Heaven and Hell try to take them away. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Born for Hell **

**~Chapter Four~**

Mother and baby are cowering in the corner of the panic room, the mother trying to hush her child as the little girl begins to cry.

Meanwhile, Castiel steps onto Bobby's porch in all his badass, angelic glory, followed by Sam, Dean and Bobby.

"This mother and child are not yours to take," He tells the demons, "Be gone."

"We want the kid, feather-boy. She is Lilim's vessel." One demon spits, eyes blacker than night.

"Lilim?" Dean asks, taking in the expression on the angel's face.

"Lilith's daughter." The demon replies, everyone gasping in shock, "Oh yeah, she wants to get you fuckers for killing her mother."

Castiel clicks his fingers and a demon behind the leader explodes.

"Leave now," Castiel growls, "I will not ask twice."

"Are you deaf?" The leading demon asks, "We're not leaving without that baby."

Sam outstretches a hand and twists, a female demon screaming before collapsing dead.

"Going once," Sam offers, killing another demon which just left the leader, "Going twice…"

"I'll be back." The leader hisses, turning to leave.

He vanishes and Castiel heads straight inside to the panic room. Opening the door he finds Ella cradling Alaina to her in the corner, looking at him with terrified eyes.

"Ella?" He asks, moving closer to her and sitting beside her, "Are you alright?"

Ella leans against him and sighs as he wraps his arms around her, Alaina waking up and about to cry. The baby looks from her mother to Castiel and back again, stopping her wails before settling against her mother.

"They're gone, Ella." Castiel says softly, "It's okay."

"Thank you, Castiel." She replies, looking at the angel and then to her baby, "It's alright, Ali."

She lifts the baby to rest against her shoulder, rubbing the child's back soothingly, wiping her eyes and settling against Castiel.

* * *

Ella is sleeping that afternoon and Sam is holding Alaina, the tiny girl kicking her legs and flexing her incredibly small fingers. She looks up at Sam and gurgles as he talks to her.

"Wow, you really are beautiful." He whispers, "You're gorgeous, yes you are!"

Castiel is sat by Ella's side, stroking tender fingers through her hair as she sleeps, watching the way her body moves in her slumber. Dean and the others grin at each other when the angel leans forward and kisses Ella's forehead. Her beautiful eyes blink open and she smiles at Castiel, closing her eyes again as he kisses her cheek.

"Sam's got Alaina." Castiel tells her, "If you're still tired then go back to sleep."

"No, I'm alright." Ella replies, "Thank you."

She sits up and stretches, watching Sam with her baby girl. She smiles when she hears Sam telling her she's beautiful, looking at Castiel with a sweet grin on her face.

"Thank you all for protecting us…I can't ever pay you back for what you've done for us both." She says, blushing a little when each man smiles at her.

"Anytime." Bobby replies, the others nodding in response.

Alaina starts to cry again and Sam turns to Ella, passing the baby back to her mother.

"Feeding time." Ella laughs, rocking the child in her arms, "It's okay, darling…"

"Do you need privacy?" Bobby asks, Dean's eyes widening.

"Oh don't say that word…" Dean says, everyone giving him a look of disgust.

"It's okay, guys…just wait until you're married and then you'll have to deal with it all the time." Ella giggles, "Just wait until then, Dean."

She unbuttons her shirt and pulls one of the cups of her bra down, moving Alaina so she could feed. The others are just carrying on as normal as Ella feeds her baby. There's a soft gurgle and Alaina is full, Ella fastening herself up and clearing her throat to announce she's finished. Ella goes to burp the child and the baby lets out a tiny one, settling against her mother again and already falling asleep. Castiel sits beside her and studies the sleeping girl's face. It's constantly changing, the muscles in it contracting and relaxing as she sleeps.

"Ella," He begins softly, "While ever you're with us, we're going to protect you."

Ella looks up at him with trusting eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

That night, in the living room, Dean, Sam and Bobby are talking about what to do with the mother and baby.

"We can't turn them away." Sam says, "Angels and demons got to them once, and they can do it again…how's Ella gonna cope on her own, trying to keep her child safe and fight the demons and angels?"

"Well we can't sit here forever," Dean points out, "Lucifer and the others aren't gonna wait, Sammy."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Sam yelled, standing up and getting into Dean's space.

"I don't fucking know, Sam, okay?" Dean yelled back, both men turning when they heard sobs from the basement door.

Ella stands there in tears, looking at the brothers and Bobby with an expression of complete hurt and dejection on her face.

"Ella…Ella, we're sorry!" Dean breathes, "Really we are…"

Ella has a bag over her shoulder, her baby held to her chest with in a front baby carrier.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks, Ella just shaking her head before turning and walking out of the door.

"Ella?" Dean begins, heading straight for the door, "ELLA!"

They follow her but when they're on the porch, she and the baby are nowhere to be seen.

-TBC-

* * *

**Oooooh where have Ella and Alaina vanished to? I'd love to know what you think so far! xxxx THANKS FOR READING! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **A vessel for a demon is born, and the Winchesters and Castiel both have to protect mother and baby before both Heaven and Hell try to take them away. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This chapter is very, very, very short. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to think of where to take it. Hope you like it. xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Born for Hell **

**~Chapter Five~**

Ella awakens in Castiel's arms and his wings, Alaina cradled close to her chest as the angel holds them tight.

"Ella?" Castiel asks as her gorgeous green eyes open, "Good morning."

"Hey," She says softly, touching Castiel's cheek with dainty fingers, "Morning, Cas."

Ella looks down to see her daughter in her arms, the baby crying as she awakens.

"Shhh, Alaina…" she whispers, "Shhh…"

"Do you need to feed her?" Castiel asks, Ella shaking her head.

"Diaper change."

Castiel gets up and grabs the changing mat, resting it on the abandoned house's living room coffee table before finding the diapers for Ella. Alaina calms down when her mother gently strokes her belly, preparing her for having her diaper changed. Castiel passes her a clean diaper and gets the crib ready for the child's next sleep as well as setting up some toys. He smiles as he hears Ella whispering sweet words to the baby whilst changing her.

"And you're such a beautiful girl," Ella tells Alaina, "Yes you are! Yes you are, Ali! You're so beautiful!"

The baby squeaks a little, her two week old fingers flexing and legs kicking as her mother changes her.

"Good girl."

Ella lifts her baby from the changing mat and passes her to Castiel, the angel happily taking the child as Ella clears up.

"Ella," Castiel begins, "You understand that you can't stay here forever."

"Yes," Ella replies, "But as long as you're here with me, Castiel, I don't care where I go."

Alaina snuggles against the angel, showing him that she also agrees with her mother's words. Castiel smiles as Ella comes to take Alaina back into her embrace, his blue eyes meeting her green ones as he passes the child over. Ella leans forward and presses her lips to Castiel's just for a second.

"Thank you for everything." She whispers, "Thank you, Cas."

Ella beams as Castiel gazes at Alaina, the tiny girl looking up at the angel with adoring eyes.

"She really likes you," Ella says softly, kissing Alaina's forehead and tickling her stomach lightly, "Don't you, honey!"

Castiel looks deep into Ella's eyes and Ella looks deeply into his, leaning a little closer. Castiel leans forward, cupping Ella's cheek as she keeps a strong hold of Alaina. They move closer and their lips connect in a tender kiss.

-TBC-


End file.
